It Started With A Dream
by CaPtain SpOcKettE
Summary: It Started With A Dream : Sucks For You!...Leah doesn't like to be woken up & Jacob really doesn't like being compared to another man. Add their animal instincts & you end up with a furious brother, a destroyed room, a furious alpha, & one wolf running wildly after the other. But, it's not why you may think.


_**I**t** S**tarted** W**ith** A D**ream**: S**ucks** F**or** Y**ou!_

It was a beautiful cold night: a crystal clear sky with bright stars and an illuminating moon shinning high in the sky. All that could be heard was a few crickets chirping here and there and the light sway of the trees. The entire neighborhood was soundly asleep in a peaceful slumber. Well, all except one.

Taylor turned over to see it was three in the morning. Sighing, he turned back over to continue staring at his beautiful wife who he'd been watching sleep peacefully all night. It was slightly creepy but he was her husband so he was allowed. He smiled when she wiggled her nose at the light breeze brushing her face. She was tightly tucked in next to him, lightly snoring. Enough to be heard, but light enough to be cute and soothing rather than loud and obnoxious.

Another light breeze flowed through the window, blowing a strand of her hair into her face. He lightly brushed it away, tucking it into her bun, before gently caressing her face. It was all her fault he was still awake. She was just so beautiful and it was such a beautiful night that he couldn't help but just watch her as she slept. But it wasn't enough anymore, he needed her, he _had_ to have her. But, he didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber.

When she sighed, slightly moaning in contentment, her slumber was no longer his concern. It was her own damn fault for being so cute. His semi erection he'd been able to keep at bay all night was now blowing up like a balloon.

"Leah,"-he whispered quietly, but she didn't budge, just kept sleeping.

"Leah baby,"-he whispered again, a little louder. Her face twitched but she remained asleep. He almost felt guilty for trying to wake her, until she shifted, brushing his erection.

He slid closer to her and lightly ran his hand down her back and saw her involuntarily shiver. He smiled and kissed the side of her face. She squirmed and ducked a little further into the cover.

"Baby wake up."-he whispered in her ear, giving her an Eskimo kiss. She murmured something, swatting at him.

He kissed her cheek and lightly swayed his hips into her side. He paused to gouge her reaction but got none. He frowned then sighed annoyed.

"Leah,"-he whispered in her ear as he began lightly kissing the side of her face, down to her neck. She started squirming and sighing. Good she was waking up.

"Taylor,"-she half moaned half sighed sleepily.

"Wake up baby."-he whispered as he rubbed his erection into her side once more.

"What are you doing?"-she mumbled groggily.

"Take a guess."-he smirked as he nibbled her neck and slid his hand underneath her to massage her breast.

"Ooohhh, Taylor stop."-she moaned, feebly pushing him; he smiled.

"That was convincing."-he smiled before grinding his hips a little harder. She swatted at her constantly horny husband and rolled onto her stomach with her head facing away from him.

"I need some sleep."-she said biting her lip as he slid his leg over her.

"You got some sleep."-he mumbled as he licked a path across her neck before nibbling the trail the other way. She shivered and shoved her face into the pillow to quiet her moaning.

"I didn't exercise today."-she blurted and he paused before laughing.

"That's the best you can come up with? In all the time we've been married have you ever once seen me not want you just because you didn't exercise for a day?"-he laughed, she elbowed him.

"You could have."-she said as she felt his hot breath fan over her ear as he enticingly rubbed his hands down her body.

"I've seen you when you didn't exercise for weeks at a time and not once have I ever cared. Besides, you still look hot either way. "-he mumbled, nipping her ear. She turned her head to peek at him. That was so sweet and wonderful to hear she almost took off her panties for the horny bastard. They looked at each other for a moment with the moon shining through the window onto them.

"I need you Leah. I want you _now_."-he whispered as he moved on top of her. He pulled her hair from her bun, running his fingers through the long, soft mane. He looked at her the same moment she looked over her shoulder at him. If she thought she was going back to sleep now, she was _crazy_.

He leaned down to kiss her the same time she turned her face into the pillow. He smiled and slowly started sliding his hands up her sides, taking her night shirt with him. Her skin was smooth and his hands were warm; it was intoxicating for both of them. He kissed her skin as it became exposed. When she wouldn't sit up so he could take her shirt off, he ripped it in two.

"Hey,"-she said flushed; that was _hot_.

"I'll buy you another."-he mumbled as he eagerly once again began kissing, licking, and nipping at her neck. Against her will she tilted her head for him. He started slowly grinding his hips into her, just the way she liked it on nights like this.

"Taylor,"-she moaned. He continued and slowly ran his hand up her stomach towards her breast, but she grabbed his hand before he could reach it.

"I have to be at mom's in the morning you're keeping me up."-she whined.

"Pfft she can wait. And well, you're keeping me up so we're even."-he said, thrusting his hips into her harder, to emphasize his point. She moaned and pushed her ass back into him. It felt so good for them both.

"Just give in Leah you know you want to. I _need_ you."-he whispered in her ear before biting down. She jerked and moaned. She knew she was lost but had to fight it if not because his attempts to convince her were heavenly, then to make him suffer for waking her up...even if it was the best and only way a woman should ever be awoken.

"Well then I guess it sucks for you."-she whispered/gasped as he started to fully hump her in a slow steady rhythm while slowly kissing wherever he could reach.

"No my dear wife I think it sucks for you."-he whispered in her ear and smiled as he slipped his hand into her pajama pants and underwear.

"What are…"-she lost her train of thought at his warm touch; he yanked the cover off completely, tossing it. He flipped her over and heatedly kissed her on the lips as he continued to grind on her. He pulled back to look down at her: lips swollen, eyes heavy, hair messy and slightly blowing, face flushed, chest heaving. He spread her legs wider.

"I think you said something about sucking."-he smirked before kissing down her body and doing just that.

"Oooh Taylor!"-Leah moaned as she felt her body shake.

"Leah!"-Taylor said but it didn't sound like it should have, but it sure as hell still felt good.

"Leah!"-this time it was an angry shout and her body was shaken so hard she was confused.

"Taylor I-"-she stopped moaning when she realized something was off and she wasn't being pinned down by a deliciously heavy, masculine body.

Jacob stood there in her room, mouth open, eyes wide, and what he hoped she couldn't see, penis erect. What…the hell? Jacob came over for breakfast because he couldn't take another bowl of instant oatmeal and Sue always says he can come over for any meal of the day whenever he wanted.

When she left out to meet up with some coworkers to head to their conference that would be taking place in Texas for the next week, she'd told them to wake Leah for breakfast. Neither he nor Seth wanted that job so when Sue left, they played rock paper scissors. He stupidly played paper and lost.

He slowly went upstairs to wake Leah, complaining the whole way. She was violent when she was woken up, and angry. He stood at her closed door for a moment, gathering his strength to deal with her and possibly be hit a few times. But, then he heard noises and sighed slightly relieved when he realized she was already awake. He poked his head into her room and saw her still in bed but he could see her moving from under the sheet.

"Leah,"-he called but she didn't respond. He sighed and walked over, ready to throw her onto the floor and get back to his food, when he heard her moan. He paused baffled.

"Uh Leah?"-he said quietly. He didn't know if he wanted to wake her or see what happens. When she moaned again the sheet was moving. He looked down and realized she was more than likely masturbating, hidden by that stupid sheet! What did she need one for anyway?

"L-Leah?"-he squeaked swallowing. This couldn't be happening.

Her moans started coming louder and the sheet moved faster and it looked like her hips were thrusting. He knew he should run out of there before he was caught but when she rolled slightly and he saw the sheen of sweat gloriously sticking to her with her hair splayed wildly, he figured it was well worth it. His erection was getting harder and his control was getting weaker. Even if he wanted to leave, his wolf demanded he stay and he knew later on he'd be mad and confused about that. Leah moaned again. _Much_ later.

He wondered who she was dreaming about and smiled when he thought that maybe it was him. But then…

"Oh Taylor,"-she sobbed.

That was like a bucket of ice inside an already cold shower.

"Who the fuck is Taylor?"-he growled angrily. He took breaths to calm himself and his wolf. What right did he have to demand he know?

"I love you Taylor! Yes right there!"-she gasped as the sheet moved so fast it almost fell off. That did it!

He'd marched over and shook her.

"Leah!"-he called demandingly.

"Taylor,"-she moaned and he growled and shook her harder, probably too hard but oh well she needed to wake her ass up.

"Leah!"-he shouted. Her eyes slowly opened and they were so filled with love and want that his anger disappeared and his erection reappeared as he gaped at her.

"Jacob,"-she questioned breathily. He bit his lip to keep from groaning.

She looked around confused and he could tell slightly annoyed. She shifted and stilled before her eyes widened and she looked under the sheet then back around the room.

"Jacob!"-she screamed as she sat upright, pulling the sheet around her so tight he thought she'd choke herself. Her right hand was shining and he bit his lip harder to keep in another groan when he realized he was right about her masturbating. Downstairs Seth laughed having heard over his iPod, Leah scream at Jacob.

"What are you…how long have…what the…you didn't..."-she stuttered. She was absolutely mortified _and_ pissed off. Damn that was a good ass dream and he ruined it. Oh shit did he notice she was obviously masturbating in her sleep, did she say anything out loud? _Oh God kill me now_ she thought. Jacob standing there like a fish wasn't helping.

"How long have you been standing there?"-she demanded but her voice cracked in her mortification. He cleared his throat then suddenly smirked. She was so caught.

"Long enough to know you masturbate in your sleep."-he smirked. She gasped and threw her sheet over her head, rolling into a ball.

"Oh my God!"-she moaned

"Yeah you said that a few times."-he laughed, she groaned.

"Get out Jacob!"-came her muffled reply from under the sheet.

"Well you said a few things actually. You're a moaner you know."-he smirked as he went over to her and tried prying the sheet from over her head. She growled and fought him from underneath her cocoon.

"Who's Taylor by the way?"-he asked

"None of your business!"-she shouted and kicked him. He yelped and fell forward, half on the bed half on the floor.

"Oh Taylor is a girl isn't it?"-he laughed as he stood and rubbed his knee. She pulled the sheet down and glared at him fiercely.

"Taylor is _not_ a girl you dumbass!"-she hissed

"Don't lie Leah I think it's hot."-he laughed

"Taylor Lautner is far from a girl."-she said with cheeks as red as a fire truck. He paused and looked thoughtful before narrowing his eyes at her, heck he even gave a low growl. He looked dangerous, hot, but dangerous. _Down horny Leah_ she chastised herself.

"Taylor Lautner, Taylor Lautner the douche nozzle that was in that awful Twilight movie?"-he asked disgusted.

"Yeah so what?"-she said defiantly.

"He's hardly anything to have a sex dream over and if you ask me I think he's gay."-Jacob snapped, his anger rising even though he didn't know why. _You're jealous_ his conscience said and he scoffed.

"You would know."-Leah sassed, crossing her arms. He looked appalled and growled.

"I am _anything_ but gay Clearwater."-he hissed and started huffing and puffing. Bad idea.

"Any guy that was into Bella has to be gay. Just look at Edward."-she scoffed.

He stood there unmoving as his eyes got a slight gold ring around them.

"Look don't, d-don't tell anybody because I'll kill you if you do."-she said feeling her embarrassment take over again. Jacob said nothing, just stood there slightly shaking with his eyes continuing to turn golden. That's when she noticed his eyes were closed and he was inhaling so heavily he was lightheaded.

She realized he could smell her. She felt so hot from the dream, that she's still pissed he woke her from, and embarrassment that she thought she would explode. He took another whiff, then slowly stopped growling and opened his eyes looking dead at her. She was taken aback by the heated look in his eyes and the gold that was still changing. She shook nervously before taking a deep breath ready to tell him off.

"You always tease me about looking just like him."-he suddenly said gruffly, a voice that she knows without a doubt she's never heard before or else she'd been dreaming about Jacob instead.

"No I don't."-she lied.

"Yeah, yeah you do."-he said taking a step towards her. She pulled the sheet tighter as if that would do something.

"Whatever. So you kind of look like him-"

"You said we look like twins separated at birth."-he said taking another step.

"Well…so what! What's your point?"-she exclaimed defensively.

"My point little wolf, is that if you find _him_ attractive you find _me_ attractive."-he smirked, taking another step.

"No it doesn't and no I don't!"-she squeaked pulling the sheet tighter. Damn him! He smirked and cocked his head to the side, giving her a long once over even with her still under the sheet. She felt naked.

"You had a sex dream about him, you find him attractive."-he smirked.

"So what if I do!"-she was trying to find a way out this and a way out of there without going near him.

"Well, if you find him attractive and dream about having sex with _him_, then…"-he trailed off smiling.

"Get out,"-she hissed

"Oh no I don't think so."-he chuckled and took another step.

"I said get out Black or so help me!"-she threatened

"So help you...what?"-he smirked.

She'd had it with his arrogance and making her squirm. Leah didn't squirm for anyone! She pulled the sheet off and jumped out the bed so fast it carried a gust of air…straight to Jacob's nose.

"So help me I'll strangle you with your own shoelace. Now get out!"-she screamed. Seth sighed smiling when he once again heard his sister scream. He decided to go help rescue Jacob right after his next waffle.

Jacob's eyes went wide when he sniffed wildly and she cursed when she realized he could _really_ smell her now. She seriously needed to shower before anyone else smelled her.

Jacob's eyes fluttered closed, his head fell back and he inhaled deeply and held it. Leah wanted to make a B line for the bathroom but found she couldn't move as she watched him. He shook slightly, more so than last time. He sniffed over and over before suddenly a howl ripped through his chest. His head was back, eyes closed, body vibrating.

Leah jumped and panicked, covering her ears, but was very turned on, maybe even more than her dream with Taylor Lautner. She looked down and saw a _huge_ bulge straining in his pants and even saw it twitch. Her mouth fell open and her throat went dry.

"Hey what's going on is everything-what the hell is that smell?"-Seth shouted when he caught a whiff of what smelled like Leah but different, a different scent he'd smelled only on other females whenever he or the guys walked into a room. But this smell was far more potent. He gawked at Leah then glared at Jacob whose eyes had snapped open and were glaring right back at him.

"Get out!"-Jacob demanded in an ultra-husky, deep voice. Leah knees wobbled for a second at hearing his voice. She stood there not knowing what to do, before slowly trying to slip around Jacob to the bathroom to wash her scent and embarrassment away.

"What did you just-what the hell?"-Seth shouted as he noticed the bulge in Jacob's shorts. He growled and took a step towards Jacob.

"What is going on here? What do you think you're doing?"-he said narrowing his eyes at Jacob and glanced at Leah who he noticed was trying to slip away. Good she needs to wash that scent off.

"I said get out Seth."-Jacob growled.

"This is my house you g-"

"Seth get out and don't come back until tomorrow! Now!"-Jacob commanded, he actually gave Seth a command and to leave his own house at that! Leah was so surprised she stopped in her tracks and gawked then glared at Jacob.

"You did not just do that-"-Seth shouted as Jacob slammed Leah's door in his face. You could hear Seth shouting at him as he walked down the stairs and out the house, cursing Jacob the whole way.

"And where do you think you're going?"-Jacob asked, turning to Leah who thought she was being so clever. He just needed to deal with Seth first. He knew what she was doing and she was silly to think he didn't notice and would let her go.

"You did not give my brother a command!"-she said poking him in the chest.

He smiled down at her as she yelled at him, calling him names. He grabbed her by the wrist that was poking him and spun around, pinning her to the wall as he hovered over her. She gasped and that's when _she_ smelled _him_. She inhaled deeply and moaned on exhale. Leah wasn't the only one giving off an aroused scent. Who knew it happened to males too? She sort of smelled it before when guys would look at her but nothing this strong, potent, or…alluring.

'You like what you smell?"-Jacob asked in his newly acquired deep voice.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly looked from side to side before slowly leaning back when she realized she literally had her nose buried in his neck. Good heavens what was she thinking? He frowned reaching out to touch her face but she dodged him.

"Stop drop and roll."-she shouted as she dropped to the ground and rolled towards her bed, then jumped back up with her hands out in a kung-fu move. He lifted a brow.

"You're only supposed to do that when there's a fire."-he said amused.

"Yeah, well…"-she shrugged and took a step back when he took a step forward.

"Look let's just forget what happened deal?"-she said as his scent hit her again. She seriously needed to get out of there.

"Your eyes are turning gold."-he said amazed. He took another step reaching for her and she took one back, hitting her bed. Damn. She'd worry about her eyes later right now she just needed to get out of there.

"Well so are yours, they're damn near all gold."-she said and he touched his eyes surprised and turned to look in her mirror. She turned to run for the door but he caught her, slamming it shut and pressed her against it with his body.

"Oh no little girl you're not going anywhere."-he smiled, planting his hands on either side of her head, leaning down to sniff her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed same time she moaned. Curse him!

"Get off of me."-she said weakly, trying to push him off but she couldn't.

"Why, you were just having a sex dream about me."-he mumbled as he ran his nose up and down her throat, vibrating. Oh goodness she smelt _so good_ and he felt _so good_. She tilted her head and swallowed, fighting a shiver as she felt his teeth graze her neck.

"I was dreaming about Taylor Lautner not you."-she huffed and bit her lip when he nipped at her ear.

"If you were dreaming about him then you were dreaming about me. After all you said we were identical twins."-he smiled pulling back to look down at her.

"I lied,"-she lied

"Why don't we make that dream a reality?"-he said huskily as he leaned down to give her neck gentle bite. She gasped and moaned as she grabbed his head. She closed her eyes and was about to lean her head back and just give in when she heard Seth yelling from deep in the forest, snapping her out of it…slightly.

"Fine when I meet Taylor Lautner I will."-she said as she pushed him, taking him off guard. He stumbled back as she moved away from him. He growled and moved to the left. The only way she could get out was through him.

"Don't say his name again."-he growled, she smirked.

"Taylor Lautner! Call me Mrs. Lautner daddy!"-she moaned with her eyes closed. No she did _not_ just go there! He balled his fist and gave another growl, shaking slightly, this time from anger. He was _pissed_. He really needed to stop growling it was sexy and she didn't like it, well she did but that was the problem.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you say his name again."-Jacob growled, Leah smirked and shrugged.

"Sucks for you then."-she sung. He stopped moving and gave her body a long sensual once over. Damn she only had on her tiny panties and flimsy bra top too; he smirked.

"No it actually sucks for _you,_ little girl."-he said as he took a step towards her. Oh shit that backfired on her now didn't it? Wait didn't something like this happen in her dream?

"What,"-she stuttered wide eyed.

"I said it sucks for you, or licks, bites…pokes."-he whispered as he kept walking towards her. Damn that was so damn hot and oh shit he could smell how hot she thought it was as he inhaled again. His eyes were almost completely gold.

"Now Jacob let's all calm down and think about this."-she reasoned with her shaky hands up.

"No,"-he said without hesitation, still stalking towards her, growling and not from anger.

"No,"-she said shocked.

"Yes, no."-he said

"Wait yes or no?"-she asked slightly confused.

"Yes, no"-he said

"What? Look is it yes as in yes we'll stop this madness or no as in your fucking crazy?"-she asked scratching her head.

"Yes to no."-he said, stopping right in front of her.

The heat from her body, her appearance, and her scent were driving him _insane_. He wanted her and he'd have her. As far as he was now concerned she was _his_. How and when this occurred he'd figure out later but right now that was how things were and she'd better get used to it, or not. He was enjoying himself for the moment and she was cute when she was delusional. He couldn't keep his growls in or his body still.

"Look this isn't a game!"-she exclaimed as she took a step to the left. By the look on his face of a dog ready for his owner to throw a stick, maybe she was wrong. She took another step and he watched her every move with a smile. She could hear his heart begin to hammer in his chest and his labored breathing.

"You can stay here all you want but I'm leaving and you're not following me."-she said as she took another step. He continued watching her every move with an eager face, happy face. What the hell was his problem he was getting excited thinking about her trying to make a run for it. What the hell was her problem she was getting excited about him getting excited she was about to make a run for it.

"I'll just catch you little girl."-he breathed, biting his lip. Damn that was sexy. She shook her head. Damn his sexiness!

"Everybody knows I'm the fastest in the pack, you'd never catch me."-she smirked. Was she bragging or egging him on?

"I'm always down for a little chase."-he whispered seductively as his eyes were now completely gold with a black rim.

She paused looking at him then her closed door. She and her wolf both were eager to run and have him chase her but human Leah wasn't completely happy about it, she claims.

With one more look at him she darted towards the door, but he'd anticipated it and blocked her way. She fell back into her dresser, knocking things over.

"Your move."-he said breathlessly, watching her intently. He just knew if he were in wolf form he'd be wagging his tail. He was about to burst with excitement and adrenaline. All he could see now was her running and him chasing her…and then claiming her.

She scanned her room looking for an exit then quickly made another move. Since he was watching her so intently he knew she'd make it and blocked her way again. He was now suddenly very in tune to her and he liked it. His heart was racing, his penis throbbing. She started darting this way and that way, Jacob anticipating every move, both knocking everything over. He reached out to grab her but she moved making him run into her closet leaving a hole. He smiled and chased her to a corner and grabbed at her but she dived under her bed making him fall over her chess, tipping its contents. He growled happy and so turned on.

She thought he'd try to duck under the bed and she could run out the other way, what she wasn't expecting was for him to simply pick it up and toss it across the room. He stood over the frame inhaling, growling, shaking, and smirking. She gasped and the same time he made a grab for her she jumped up, over the frame, making a desperate dash/leap out the window.

He panicked at first but remembered she's almost as indestructible as he was and jumped over the frame over to the window in time to see her racing towards the forest. He smiled and breathed heavily as he watches her disappear into the trees. It couldn't have been a better place for her to run.

"Go ahead into the forest little girl. I'm alpha, this my land, I know and own this forest. You might be the fastest but I'm the smartest."-he said aloud. The wind blew heavily, sending her scent all around him.

He inhaled and was so entranced and lightheaded he fell forward onto the window. He almost came from that alone. He needed to ease his erection somewhat so he'd be able to run after her, so he pull his shorts down slightly and reached into his boxers that he has no idea why he wore in the first place.

When she thought she was a good distance away hidden in by the trees, Leah looked back over her shoulder to ensure he wasn't right behind her, well that's what she's telling herself. But, when she did she saw him, standing in her window, shorts down, stroking himself. She gasped and ended up tripping over a log face first into the dirt. She sat up looking back to her widow that she realized was visible for all perverted wolves to see and needed to be covered. She watched, throbbing and hot as he stroked himself, eyes closed. Abruptly and unexpectedly he opened his eyes and looked straight at her. She gasped but was frozen. He continued stroking himself as he watched her watching him before smirking. She swallowed, jumped up and took off.

Jacob stopped stroking and gripped her windowsill to keep from orgasming. He wanted to do that when he and Leah finally came together. Neither would ever be with anyone else ever again, he'd make sure of it. She'd only been with Sam and as far as he was concerned that didn't count and he'd never been with anyone, so it would be magical. He was grateful before but he was so grateful now that Bella didn't choose him. He took a deep breath and smelled her on his tongue.

Suddenly he heard Sam banging on the front door, shouting for him and worriedly calling out to Leah. Seth! The little snitch! He was tempted to go down and tell Sam never to speak Leah's name again the find and pummel Seth, but he had more important things to worry about. He looked towards Leah's door, well he tried to. Her room was a mess from him chasing her. He turned back to the forest smiling.

"Even if I couldn't find you from knowing the forest I'd just find you on smell."-he smirked as he took a whiff.

He groaned and in his hurry to get to her, half jumped half fell out the window; his shorts were still around his hips. He phased mid fall/jump and took off after Leah. When he got to the spot where she'd watched him her smell was very heavy there. He sniffed so hard he sniffed up dirt and sneezed and wheezed. He wiped his paw over his muzzle and growled as he suddenly watched trees blur through her vision; she'd just phased. He threw his head back and howled and was surprised, as well as Leah, when he heard her howl back in the very far distance. Damn she was fast but he could pick up on her emotions and knew she was anticipating him. She realized he was phased as well and that he could feel her emotions and cussed and moved faster. He shook out his fur and hunched down with his tongue out happily.

"I don't want you near me!"-she yelled as she phased back to run human; he chuckled.

"Well then sucks for you Leah."-he huffed then took off after _his_ wolf, whether she knew it or not.

* * *

_**AN**_: _Hope you like! This little bit cam to me when I was in bed daydreaming about some HOT guy from another book I read but then realized it would be perfect for Leah & Jacob & let the daydream play out. Yeah I have no idea where it came from but oh well lol. I actually have a Jacob+Leah story about Jacob & Taylor Lautner an idea I got a while ago when I read a Jacob Taylor story a while back that is awesome but still NOT FINISHED *shakes fist as author*! So my la[top is broke, has been for a while now. That's why I haven't been writing, I CAN'T! *cries in corner* I have no way to do anything without my baby :(. I have no idea how I got it on & don't know if I'll be able to again but hopefully I will & be able to write. Just my luck I finally get it on & now have writers block & for the moment can't remember what I was going to write for my other stories *throws hands in air*. Oh well there's nothing I can do at the moment but __**try**__ & write as much as possible while it's on. Check out my other stories in the meantime & don't forget to review._

The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…so I need you to read then I need you to review…& I'll give your night shirt to a group of hot men to sniff. You know that's something they do in California land of the freaks right? (No offense if you're from there & not a freak). I almost fell out my chair when I saw that. They have a party, you bring a shirt you've slept in 3 days in a row without deodorant, put in a freezer then thawed to bring with you. Men sniff women shirts & women sniff men & if you like the smell you take a picture with it, they put it on the monitors & the owner of the shirt can come talk to you if they like you or ignore you & keep sniffing. What kind of mess…It's supposed to be about pheromones but that's just ridiculous & dirty smh. I'm not that desperate.


End file.
